<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves by wlw0with0reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796390">Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader'>wlw0with0reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Diana Prince, Daddy Diana Prince x Female Reader x Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Reader, Dom Lena Luthor, Dominant Diana (Wonder Woman), Dominant Lena Luthor, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Diana Prince, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Female Reader, Submissive Reader, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Lena Luthor, plus sized reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is five months pregnant and her two Daddies can't seem to get enough of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Female Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/gifts">Princess_Sparkle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/gifts">AgentMariaHill</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelesbianshipper/gifts">Thelesbianshipper</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_em_Scrum/gifts">Why_did_I_do_that (Make_em_Scrum)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria403/gifts">Maria403</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyorgana/gifts">spideyorgana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLuthor/gifts">MoonlightLuthor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHuntress/gifts">RedHuntress</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepxMiri4eva/gifts">ShepxMiri4eva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Visiting your Daddies at their prospective workplaces was one thing you always looked forward to each day. You would start by going to the museum before going to L Corp, but the further you progressed in your pregnancy, the more your wives would instead visit you at home or wherever your part time work would take you. After all, your part time job is exactly how Diana met you. Now that you were happily married to them both with a baby on the way, said part time job of posing nude for art classes at universities or musuems wasn't exactly something your wives agreed with. You knew your Daddies made more than enough money for you to not work and that's what you did for a little while in your relationship, but you loved seeing how artists drew you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could admit you failed to see how a woman who was plus sized like you could capture the attention of Diana Prince and Lena Luthor. Yet, you did. But helping inspiring artists with their sketches and paintings as you posed, helped you now more than ever because while you were ecstatic of carrying their baby in your womb, negative thoughts were taking root in your mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now you were posing at the museum Diana was working, and of course she was in the room in the very back. You had seen her and before you could let out any words, your Daddy gave you that look. The look that dared you to ask her to leave. Not that you would ever ask either of your Daddies to ever leave when you posed. You were incredibly lucky they allowed you to continue doing this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana looked at her beautiful pregnant wife. Her Y/N/N. Soon enough, she and Lena would be able to finally surprise you with their own artistic abilities - an idea that came to pass after they each heard you explaining to Jess why you decided to go back to posing nude. They had each been adamant that they did not think of you as their sugar baby or a gold digger or whatever terminology was being used nowadays. Likewise, you all agreed you'd be the one to stay home once the baby was born. And you hadn't changed your mind on that. If Diana and Lena were being honest, they were jealous whenever anyone had the privilege of looking at you in your natural form. How could you not see the power you yielded in both your inner and outer beauty?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana smiles hearing the class has finished, and you have put on your robe after eagerly seeing how you were drawn or painted. Once the whole room is cleared out, you aren't surprised when you feel hands rest on your waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've missed you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've missed you too, Daddy. I didn't want to wake either of you since you both came home around midnight."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You will never be a bother to us, Y/N. We'd rather wake up to you than an empty space. It's almost lunch time. Let's get you something to eat."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We can go see Daddy Lena! I bet she hasn't eaten either."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana laughs at that and agrees. She lifts you in her arms, and you softly moan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can we go to your office or home first? I need your cock inside of me, Daddy. Especially since my mouth and pussy didn't get to have it for breakfast this morning."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You say in her ear, and she lets out a growl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll head home right now. I have no intention of being quiet."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Daddy Diana got like this, you knew it was only a matter of time before Daddy Lena joined you two at home for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire ride, Diana was expertly inspecting your pussy as though you were one of the most treasured pieces of the museum. And to her, you were a masterpiece she prided in being able to wake up next to each morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so wet, baby girl. I bet Daddy Lena is already at home waiting for us. Look at you already taking three of my fingers so well. Can't wait until my cock can replace my fingers."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can't stop moaning. Your Daddy always knew what to do and what to say to get you so pliable for her. Your pussy was begging for more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I have g-good news to tell you and Daddy Lena once we get home."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana briefly stops moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't suppose you'd like to give me a hint?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If I do, will you keep..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Use your words, baby girl."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Will you keep moving your fingers inside of me?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know I will. I just need a hint, sweet one."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, you're at a red light because Diana turns to you and takes her fingers and cleans them one by one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...it's about work."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I suppose I should wait until we're all at home. Thank you for being so good."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, D-!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the rest of the drive home, Diana's fingers remain inside of you, a preview of what was to come as soon as the door was closed and the blackout curtains were drawn shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To your wonderful surprise, Lena was already home waiting for the both of you and food had been delivered and was set out before you. And while you were hungry, you still needed a kiss from Daddy Lena. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kiss Lena while Diana gently lifts your belly up for you - something the three of you had found online - and it felt amazing. It didn't feel like you were carrying that much weight. Lena took turns feeding you and Diana when you all sat down, and you felt so cherished. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know we hold off on sharing things until after we've finished eating a meal, but I was wondering if both of my Daddies would allow me to share the good news, just this once?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana and Lena both come closer to you and place their hands on your back and thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, darling."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've decided to quit my part time job, and just stay home. I hope that's okay."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diana is the first one to react.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, it is more than okay."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turn to Lena.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you think?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think that we will always support you in your decisions, and you must know, Y/N, we make more than enough for you to stay home. I am happy that no one else besides your last class today will get to see you pose nude again."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of you all laugh at that. Of course your Daddies had been patient and understanding throughout your job choice. You had been meaning to tell them you wanted to be the one who'd stay home, but also work on writing or something with graphic design. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I promise no more women looking at me. Only my two amazing and sexy Daddies."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You say kissing them both. You can feel their hearts racing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you finished eating, baby girl?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, Daddy Lena. I haven't had either of your cum to drink." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You say sweetly and feel yourself being carried by Diana.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We shall rectify that now, little one."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the three of you enjoyed each other's bodies, you couldn't wait until your mouth and pussy were completely stuffed. And it's a good thing you'll be taking a nap before tonight's event. You wanted to tease both of your Daddies to see who would snap and fuck you in the bathroom or the nearest supply closet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you all want to see next. I was thinking maybe they return to the island.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>